What Love Can Mean
by Skalidra
Summary: Roy never thought he'd enjoy this kind of play with Jason, and never thought he'd enjoy having Jason kneeling, or tied down and at his mercy. But once he's gotten a taste, it turns out he doesn't just enjoy it. He loves it. - Roy Harper/Jason Todd, PWP, Prompt Fill.


Hello! So this is the first of the prompts that I wrote for my 50 followers gifts. Jason/Roy, to prompt 35: "You heard me. Take. It. Off." I've been in a bit of a BDSM mood lately, so that's what this turned into. (Weren't expecting a Dom!Roy, were you? XD) Enjoy!

 **Warnings** for: Consensual BDSM, Sounding, Anal fingering/beads, Collars, hair-pulling, and a single slap. Mentioned/Referenced impact play.

* * *

The second we're through the door I shove it shut, and then reach out. It closes with a slam as my fingers wrap in Jason's hair, and I yank his head back. His knees bend, his neck arches, and there's a bit of resistance but he lets me drag him down until his head is at my shoulder. I give one more tug, for good measure, and then lean in to speak directly into his ear.

"On your knees." I keep my voice low, hard and unforgiving in the way I know makes him hold back the urge to swallow.

Jason gives half a nod, as much as he can with my hand in his hair. I let him go, and he sinks to his knees in front of me without hesitation or protest. His hands are loose at his sides, and his head is bowed. It exposes what little of the back of his neck isn't covered by his armor. I lower my hand to trace my fingers over that slice of skin, and then up to comb up through his hair, scratching my nails across his scalp hard enough to cause a bit of pain. He stays utterly still, until I push his head a little further down and then pull back.

"Stay," I murmur, before I step around him. I cross our room to the bed, and pull open the drawer on the end table. The steel ring of metal looks up at me, and I admire it for just a moment before retrieving it. Then I turn on my heel and move back over to Jason.

I crouch down in front of him, letting the collar hang in my right hand as I raise my left to touch his cheek. His eyes, turned down towards the floor, flick up to me. There's a dark heat to his gaze that twitches my mouth up in a smile, as I stroke the side of his face and then brush his lips with my thumb. I lean in and give him a very soft kiss, tilting his head a little bit to get the best angle. He responds with restrained hunger, and I can feel that his exhales are slightly shaky. Still, he doesn't move. That makes me smile a little wider.

When Jason brought up this style of play I didn't think I was going to like it. When he told me that he liked pain, and domination, and being controlled and _used_ , my instinctive reaction was to recoil. But then I held him down for the first time. Then I wrapped my hand in his hair and held his head back as I fucked him, and he shook and arched but didn't make a sound because I'd told him not to. That was an unbelievable power rush, and after that I fell headfirst into this whole world.

Jason is strong, powerful, and a better fighter than me most of the time. He's capable, confident, and one hell of a leader, but he can also be kind, gentle, and thoughtful. He's one of the strongest men I know, and I ran with the Justice League and the Teen Titans for awhile so that's a hell of a thing to say. But apart from everything else, apart from what he is and what he can be, right now Jason is _mine_.

I pull back, keeping my hand on his face as I lean back enough to look him in the eye. "I love you, Jason," I say to him, meaning every word, and every unspoken word. It's a code between us. It's a question and a request all at once, asking if he really wants to do this. The heat in his eyes says he does, but I would rather ask.

The corner of his mouth twists up, and he leans into my hand just a fraction of an inch. "I love you, Roy," he answers, his voice soft and low.

I lower my hand, and tilt his jaw up to bare his throat. His eyes flick closed. I raise the steel collar and fit it around his neck, then press the lock into itself until it clicks shut. It won't come undone now without the key, which is back in the end table. Not unless it gets taken apart at the hinges. It settles low on his throat, the ring at the front the perfect thing for me to loop my fingers through and tug, which I do. Not hard, but enough to make him rock forward an inch.

He stays where I leave him as I stand, letting my fingers trail up the front of his throat and flick his chin up. His eyes are still closed, and I let my gaze linger on the slight part of his lips as he breathes. Then I rake my gaze down his throat, along the leather of his jacket and to the black armor beneath. I don't let myself get as low as his hips; I'll see all I want to of those later.

"Eyes open," I order, and he obeys. I meet his gaze as I consider what I want to do to him, and how simple I should keep things.

It's been a slow day, the job we had turned out to be much simpler than we thought, and I know that means that Jason has energy to burn. He goes stir crazy if he doesn't work or get a good fight for too long, unless I use that energy up in other ways. A beating would probably do him good, or some kind of play that's longer and more taxing. I could make him hold a position, or tie him down and see how much I can get him to writhe and struggle. He likes it when I give him permission to struggle, and most of the time he doesn't even break the ropes. I consider it a personal victory if I can make him forget himself enough to do that.

I lift my hand to his face, touching my knuckles to his cheek. Then I swipe my thumb across his skin, and hook it between his lips. My nail clicks against his teeth, and I draw back and _slap_ him. His head snaps to the side, but he instantly opens his eyes again and looks up at me. The _heat_ in his eyes reassures me that he's enjoying himself. I'd be lying if I said the sound of my skin hitting his, and the _power_ I have over Jason, doesn't arouse the fuck out of me. I grab his jaw and drag his chin up, hooking my thumb in between his lips again. This time his jaw is relaxed enough that my thumb slips into his mouth, his teeth barely scraping across my knuckle.

"Better," I grant. His tongue flicks against my thumb, and I give a small smirk. "Careful, you'll make me want your mouth, Jaybird." The look he gives me, and the second flick of his tongue, tells me that he's not so against that idea. "Maybe we'll start with that, hm? Would you like that, Jaybird? Would you be happy to take my cock down your throat?"

He gives a rumbling noise, a gentle graze of his teeth across my skin, and a suck to the end of my thumb. That's a definite yes.

Then the question is should I give him what he wants? I'd enjoy it, and it would get me off so I can focus all of my attention on him while I recover. But then it could be fun to tease him, and myself. Taking my time with Jason is always enjoyable.

I let go of his jaw and step away, turning my back to walk to the edge of the bed. When I turn back as I sit down, he's exactly how I left him, except that his gaze is trained on me. I think he might enjoy it if I forced him not to look at me without permission, but I love the shade of his eyes and the looks in them too much to do that. This is about what Jason needs, true, but what he wants is for me to use him. That means I can do what I want to him as long as I'm sure he'll enjoy it.

"Stand," I order, and then follow it up with, "Come here," once he's on his feet. Three strides take him across the room, and I part my legs and indicate that he should stand right between them with a flick of my fingers. He obeys, and I push my thighs in on either side of his knees. "Strip down; don't hurry."

His hands raise, and I watch as he peels his jacket off and drops it to the bed at my side, holding my gaze. Then it's his gloves, and then he reaches up to the zipper at the back of his neck. I click my tongue to stop him, and he freezes in place. I consider him for a second, and then give a small smirk and and reach forward to give each of his thighs a hard squeeze from one of my hands.

"Get me the lube," I command, "and… What do you think? The beads or the sound?" He pulls in a sharp breath, eyes flickering closed, and I tighten my grip to be painful. " _Eyes_ ," I remind him, and his mouth parts in a small gasp as he looks down at me and then swallows. "I'm waiting for an answer, Jaybird."

"I… Whatever you want, sir." Jason's tone is controlled, but it also trembles just slightly. I know his voice well enough to know that the rough edge to it means he's very, _very_ aroused. The word 'sir' tightens my gut a bit, and my smirk gets a little sharper.

"You're right," I murmur. "Get me both." I let go, and he's only still for a moment before stepping back. I watch as he crosses to the chest pressed against the wall to the left of the bed, disengages the lock on the front, and flicks the lid open. I can see his eyes flick shut again, and his fingers curl against the edges of the chest, before he presses himself into movement.

From there I watch him retrieve two smaller boxes, both wooden and painted black, and a plastic bottle with a red label. He leaves the chest open — good call — and returns to me. I almost smile as he sinks to his knees between my legs, head bowing as he offers me the three items. I take them, setting them to my left side with only a small glance into each of the two boxes to make sure they have what I asked for. Then I reach forward and slide my hand through his hair, gripping tight and pulling his head back with a firm yank.

"Back to your feet, and turn around before you finish stripping down."

He swallows, and I let him go so he can obey me. He turns as he stands, his back to me, and then reaches back to the zipper again. I watch him pull it down, along the line of his spine, and take in the sight of his skin coming into view inch by inch. He's paler than I am, and he's got more scars than I do, but I think that's wonderful. Every bit of him is gorgeous, and the scars just add character to what would otherwise be just another hot model.

He sheds the last of the armor, twisting to toss it onto the pile with his gloves and jacket. Then his hands lower to his belt, and I reach for the bottle of the lube. I take my time slicking the fingers of my right hand as he removes the belt and then unzips his pants, pushing them down his hips.

I lick my lips at the pale skin of his thighs, but then order, "Briefs as well." He pauses for a moment, and I wind back and then let my clean hand crack across his ass. He leans forward from the blow, head tilting back, and gives a low, guttural groan. "You heard me. Take. Them. _Off_." He edges them down off his hips, and I give a small laugh. "Do you pause just to get me to discipline you, Jaybird? Careful, I might decide to punish you for that someday."

"You like disciplining me too much," Jason counters, letting the black briefs fall to his ankles to join his pants. I hit him again, this time enjoying the way I can see the muscles of his ass tense after the blow. He doesn't give another groan, but he does make a small, tight sound through his teeth.

"True. Go on then, finish undressing." I reach forward, between his legs, as he starts to kneel, and wrap my clean fingers around his cock. He sucks in a sharp breath, and I push upwards to straighten his legs out. "No, I think you can do it without bending these. Can't you?"

He twitches, his shoulder blades standing out as his back arches a little bit, but then I can hear him shove out a breath as he leans forward to obey me. It's more than a little hot to see him bend down along the length of his legs, even if it's a relatively simple stretch, and I let go of him as his hands fall to the laces of his boots. I only watch for a moment before I turn my attention up to much better things. Like his ass.

I raise both hands, gripping his left thigh with my clean one and pressing the fingers of my lube-slicked one between his cheeks. I pause just long enough to hear his hitched inhalation before pushing one of them forward and into him. The lube slicks the way, and he stretches easily around my finger, accustomed to the feeling from all of our previous play. I gauge how tight he is before withdrawing my finger and pressing back in with two. Slowly, giving him time to adjust like I know he will.

His hands have paused, and I tighten my grip on his thigh and then rake my nails down across the skin of his leg in reminder. He twitches, draws his leg away from me just slightly before giving it back, and gives a strangled groan.

"I didn't tell you to stop," I point out, finally reaching the base of both my fingers. Knowing I can, I crook them down and inwards to find the knob of flesh hidden inside him. He gives a less strangled groan when I press down against it, and I can feel him contract around me. "Am I too distracting for you, Jaybird? I thought you were trained better than that."

Not much gets Jason moving again as fast as challenging his skills, and I smirk as his hands return to work on his boots. I roll my fingers, thrusting them in as I watch him stretch around them, enjoying the sight and the feeling. He stays mostly steady, and gets the laces of both boots open. Then, carefully, one of his legs rises off the floor as his weight shifts to the other side. Just in case — I'm sure Jason can balance but it makes me feel a little better — I reestablish my grip on his thigh and lend my strength to keeping him upright. That doesn't mean I stop the thrust and roll of my other fingers.

He gets his boot, sock, and the bunched pants and briefs off that foot, then lowers it back to the floor and lifts the other one. I shift the angle of my support accordingly. When he gets everything off his second leg, and then resettles on both feet, he's just a little bit shaky. It's just a faint tremble down his left leg, but it still draws another smirk to my face. I give a small squeeze to his thigh.

"That's good," I praise, as he shoves the pile of clothing off to the side. "Hands around your ankles." I pull my fingers from him as his hands wrap around his own ankles, squeezing tightly in some mixture of restraint and the desire to feel pain. I reach sideways for the box containing the beads and flip it open. They're black silicone, enlarging as they move towards the loop at the base, with pieces of smaller silicone between to serve as resting points. I let go of his thigh so I can open the bottle again, and get some lube on the beads as well.

He stays almost perfectly still.

When I reach in I tap the inside of his left thigh, and without me having to order it he spreads his legs a little farther, out against the cage of my thighs. Once they're a little wider I raise the beads, and ease the first two in without much ceremony. They're only about as wide as a single one of my fingers. I can see the muscles in his thighs flex, but he relaxes again within the moment. I give a small hum of approval, and reward him with a stroke of fingers down the inside of his thigh with my free hand. I push two more of the beads in, and then pause for a moment to let the moment of tension fade before I push a third — roughly as wide as both my fingers — inside him. I give him a full few seconds, and warn with a soft press of my fingers before I press the next forward. This one makes him twitch and give a nearly imperceptible moan.

There are three more, the last as wide across as three of my fingers when they're pressed into a cone. Experience tells me that the preparation I already gave him, and the lube, means he can take every single one. As long as I go slowly enough. He'll feel a bit of burn, but he likes that and it won't cause any damage, so that's not a bad thing.

I lean forward, pressing a kiss with a hint of teeth to his left hip. "You'll take them all," I promise. "Three more, Jaybird." I graze my teeth across his skin, and then slowly push the next inside of him. It slips inside without much resistance, and I bite down for just a moment. Just hard enough to leave a vague imprint of my teeth when I pull back. "Two." I give a reassuring squeeze to his thigh, and pull back just far enough that I can watch as I push the second to last bead in. I can feel him twitch, shudder, and I pause the bead — midway in, just before the widest part — until he relaxes again. He gives a groan as he stretches around the widest part, and then it slips in and he clenches around the much smaller silicone piece connecting them.

"One," I murmur. "You'll take this last one for me, won't you, Jaybird? You'll stretch wide and _love_ it, won't you?"

The sound he makes is strained, and I can't see it but I'm sure that his jaw is clenched, and his teeth are gritted. "Yes, sir," he gasps.

I smile, hiding it against his hip and then giving another gentle bite. "Good boy. Relax." I take it slow, easing the last bead forward. I watch, careful to pause every time he starts to clench down. He shivers a little bit, and I stroke my hand down his thigh. Finally I get it to the widest part, and just to watch I hold it there until he gives a shaking, strangled whine of sound. "Easy," I say into his skin, "just five more seconds, Jaybird. Take it for five more." The sound he makes is somewhere between a plea and acceptance, but he doesn't ask me to press it forward so I don't. Instead I watch and feel him tense and relax in little waves as I count down, and enjoy the sight of him clenching down on the bead without being able to move it.

Finally I reach the end of my countdown, and I press a kiss to his hip and push the bead inside him. He groans, definitely with a tinge of relief, and clenches down around the last bit of silicone before the loop at the end. I let my fingers trace around the edges of the silicone, teasing his nerves as I graze my teeth across his skin. That last bit of silicone is roughly as wide as one and a half of my fingers; it'll keep him open enough for my purposes.

"Good," I whisper, stroking his thigh as he shudders. "Come on, Jaybird. Straighten up for me." He does, haltingly. Being able to push him enough to make him lose some of that ingrained grace is a point of pride. I wait until he's standing tall, back twitching in controlled little shudders of movement, to draw back my hands and order, "Kneel down."

He sinks to his knees, and I draw him back a few inches so he's as close to me as his folded legs will allow. Then I reach forward to run my fingers through his hair with my left hand, as I wipe my right off on the bed. I keep my touch gentle for a moment, giving him a little bit of time to adjust to the new position, before grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling his head back and to my shoulder. I put my teeth against the side of his throat, biting down hard enough to make him twitch and swallow, before releasing his skin. I turn my attention sideways so I can reach over and flick open the box that has the sound with my free hand. I grab it, and tug his head a little further back so I can get my teeth underneath his jaw, over his windpipe. The sound he gives in response isn't quite thin enough to be a whimper.

"Arms behind your back," I order when I pull away, "hands at opposite elbows." I can feel him shift to obey, shoulders rolling back as his arms lock into place. "Good. Stay just like that, Jaybird."

Getting the lube onto the sound one handed is a bit messy, but I'm not willing to release my grip in his hair to make it any easier. Once I have it covered I do have to let go of his hair, but his head stays tilted back and arched where I've put it. I reach down, edging him forward just far enough that I can wrap my free hand around his cock. He jerks a little bit against me, but doesn't say anything. I give him a few strokes, making sure that he's hard and staying that way, before firmly gripping him and tilting him to a better angle for me. By the way his breathing quickens, and the way he twitches and then goes completely still, he knows what I'm about to do.

I lower the sound, and he shudders when the metal tip touches the head of his cock. I press my teeth against the side of his throat again. "You'll let me fill you up, right, Jaybird?" I ask, keeping my voice low and hard. "Beads inside you, a sound down your cock, and me in your mouth. You'll take that for me, won't you?"

Jason gives a harder shudder, and then breathes out, "Yes, sir."

I close my eyes for just a moment. "That's a good boy," I murmur in praise. "Hold still for me."

I lower my gaze, down to the jut of his cock and the long, steel sound above it. Then I carefully angle it right, and slowly press the first inch down into him. Jason goes rigid against me, and then lax with a gasping cry. From there I let gravity do the work, letting it slowly pull the rod deeper into him until the bulbed metal head rests against the tip of his cock. Jason is shivering, and I keep my grip on him soft as I raise my other hand up to stroke up his stomach and chest.

"That's good," I murmur in his ear. "That's so good, Jaybird. It's intense, I know, but you took it all." Carefully, I let go of him to grip the tip of the sound, and bring it up a few inches. Jason tenses, gasps, and then cries out. Still, his arms stay locked behind him, and his head stays tilted back against my shoulder. "You react so beautifully to play," I praise, letting my words keep him grounded. "I could do anything I want to you and you'd take it, wouldn't you, Jaybird?"

" _Yes_ ," he gasps. "Sir, _please_."

"It's alright," I promise, pressing a soft kiss against the skin below his ear. "I'm going to play with you for a bit, and then I'm going to stand up and use your mouth. Your only job is to take it for me, Jaybird. That's all you have to do. Understand me?" He shifts his head in a nod, and I trail my hand back down his stomach.

I lightly grip the sound, sliding it nearly all the way out of him just so I can watch it sink back in. His breathing is hard and fast beside my ear, and I give a soft sound of approval to counteract it. Then I roll my hand, rocking the sound in shallow thrusts, in and out of him. He twitches, shudders, but his teeth are gritted together and the only noises that leave him are strangled and controlled. I smile against his skin, watching both the steel of the sound as well as the tension in his muscles. I can only imagine the sensation, but I know that it's one of the things that drives Jason wild faster than anything else. It must be pretty damn good to make him lose some of that glorious control. Not all — I'll have to push a lot harder before he'll give it all up — but some.

I try to ignore the hard press of my cock against the reinforced armor of my uniform, and all the urges screaming at me to pull both toys out of him and just fuck him instead. Gratifying? Hell yes. But that's not how we play this game, and Jason needs more than just a rough, hard fuck to get rid of all that excess energy. I won't cut this short for my own gratification, tempting as it is.

I play for awhile, working him higher with the sound, before finally deciding that it's enough. He's as hard as the steel inside him, breath coming in sharp, controlled gasps that tell me all I need to know about how aroused he is. He's more than ready for something else, something _more_. So I leave the sound resting deep inside his cock, and trail both hands up his chest and along his throat. I don't bother ordering, I just grip the ring at the front of his collar and pull him forward and down.

It gives me enough room to slip out from behind him and off the bed, and then to circle around in front of him. His eyes look up at me, dark, hot, and _desperate_ , and I give a smile. "You're so beautiful when you're pleading, Jaybird," I tell him, as I raise my hands to strip down. The armored vest comes off easily, and his gaze rakes across me with nearly physical intent and hunger as his lips part. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get what you need."

Jason gives a rumbling moan, and then his teeth sink into his bottom lip. If it wasn't hot as hell, I'd probably tell him to stop before he hurts himself. He's bitten himself bloody before, more than once. It's still too attractive for me to stop him though. I justify it by remembering that he never seems to mind the lasting punctures anyway.

I step forward, raising my left leg to plant my boot in the center of Jason's chest and _shove_ him back against the edge of the bed. His eyes flash, but considering the second moan, and the fact I've done this before, I know he's enjoying himself. I increase the pressure just a little bit, holding him down, and then ease up.

"Take my boot off," I order, and then give a small grin. "Since you've been so good, I'll even let you use your hands to do it."

He swallows, shoulders rolling as he brings his arms out from behind him and raises his hands to my boot. His fingers tug expertly at the snaps on the back that hold the boot tight enough on my calf, and he holds my gaze as he takes them apart one by one. When he has it loose enough, I shift my weight back and pull my foot out of the boot. He sets it to the side, and I swap legs to press my other boot onto his chest. I can see him swallow again, and see the hitch of breath that tilts his head back just a fraction of an inch.

"And the other." He repeats the process, and I lower my leg and leave him against the bed. "I don't think you need your hands to take my pants off, do you, Jaybird?" It's a challenge as much as an order, and he shakes his head. "Get to it then."

His arms slide back behind him again, as I toe my socks off and flick them aside. That is one thing I am not making Jason touch with his mouth. Then Jason leans forward, only shuddering a little bit at the change in angle, and rises up on his knees to lean in towards me. I step forward to make it easy, raising my hand to his hair. His teeth find the buckle for my belt, and I am _continuously_ impressed by how dexterous Jason can be when he wants it to. It's a utility belt, so it's got one of the catch releases on the front that requires pressing two spots at the same time to unlock it. Jason bites down on one, and hits the other with his chin. The belt clicks open.

Since he's still got it in his teeth, it falls off my hips but not all the way to the ground, and he bends and lowers it to the floor instead. Then his mouth returns to the button and zipper of the fake, reinforced, red leather pants. Before I can even think about what his tongue must be doing, he's got the button undone and is tugging the zipper down with his teeth. _God_ , Jason is fucking gorgeous, and talented. And he's mine. How fucking lucky must I be for him to choose to put all that skill at the mercy of my fingertips?

He presses his mouth down over my matching dark red briefs for a moment, tongue flicking out between his lips to tease as he gives a hungry sounding moan. His hips rock forward in a thrust, and then he's tilting his head back and crying out. I can only guess it's at the combined sensation of the sound still resting in his cock, and the beads buried inside him. He trembles, head ducking down into my hip as he gasps in a shallow breath. I stroke my hand through his hair, letting him have the moment to gather himself. The moment after that his teeth hook over the top of my pants, and he tugs them down over my right hip. Then he releases his grip and does the same on the left.

They fall to my ankles, and his attention turns to the briefs. Briefly, before it rises to me and his gaze meets mine. I hold it for a moment, and then give a small smile and a nod. He eases into me, and his teeth gently scrape across my skin so he can get the waistband of the briefs between them. I hold back any sound as he pulls them down off of me, letting my cock spring free and into the air.

I kick the pants and briefs off of my ankles as he sits back, kneeling and waiting for my order.

Which I give as I step forward, and take his face between my hands. "Open your mouth and just take it, Jaybird," I murmur. He shudders, but I can see and feel his jaw relax as his lips part. I circle my left hand around to grip his hair, tilting his head at the angle I want it, and then draw my right hand back to wrap my fingers around my own cock. I suck in a sharp breath at the contact, as I guide the head of it to Jason's lips.

The exhale over my tip does me in, and I throw reservation out the window as I press into his mouth. Slowly at first, so he has time to feel me slide across his tongue and into his throat. It's a hell of a feeling, and I can't hold back the quiet moan that leaves me as his lips press against the red curls at my base. I hold him there for just a second, moving my hands so I have two handfuls of his hair, and a good grip to move his head by. Then I pull back, though I don't get that far before his tongue rolls underneath me, flicking up along the bottom of my cock and stroking as much as is possible.

" _Fuck_ ," I breathe out, and he shudders at the same time he gives a low moan around me. "Nothing like the sight of my cock down your throat, Jaybird." I tighten my grip a little, and then draw my hips back another inch before pressing forward again.

This time I don't wait. I give into the dark, hungry parts of me begging to just fuck his mouth as hard as I can, and hold his head steady as I snap my hips to push deep into his throat and then back out again. Not as hard as I could, because _god_ I don't want to break his nose, but I don't hold back. Jason takes it, expression eased in surrender and his jaw loose and open, tongue flickering to give that one extra sensation. He's _gorgeous_.

I'd be crazy to say that playing with Jason hasn't worked me up too, and with this kind of stimulation it's not going to be that long before I come. That's fine. I have as long as I want to play with him, and this sure as hell isn't going to end after the first orgasm. I am totally alright with coming down Jason's throat in the next few minutes, and then pushing him to do whatever else I think will be fun.

Maybe I'll tie his legs spread wide and whip the inside of his thighs. Pause every dozen or so strikes to lower my teeth in and suck a bruise into his skin. Or maybe I'll hook him up to the St. Andrew's cross we have on the other side of the room and give him a real beating. Until his skin reddens and I know he'll have stripes of bruises tomorrow as mementos. Or, maybe I'll leave him completely untied and make him stay still while I torture him. Move that sound, fuck him with those beads, suck marks up and down his throat until he begs. I can do anything I want to Jason. It's _what_ I want to do to him that's the question.

I watch him, not making any effort to hold back the building wave in the back of my gut. I just stare in awe and desire at the easy way he takes my harsh thrusts, his lips sliding smoothly along my cock and his eyes closed. Surrender. _Trust_. The only thing holding Jason down is his own choice. That's humbling, mind blowing, and a power trip all at the same time.

I give a moan, flexing my fingers in his hair. " _God_ , Jaybird. Swallow; take it _all_."

He echoes my moan, and the vibrations are a sharp enough shock to my system that I cry out and buck forward, pressing as deep into his mouth as I can get. I shake, tighten my grip probably too much as I hold him in against me. I can feel him swallowing as I spill into his throat, accepting the release without ever losing that easy surrender in his expression. I slowly relax, my fingers loosening in his hair and my head tilting back as I try and slow down the hard, fast pace of my breathing. Finally, when enough of the fog has cleared from my mind that I can move, I draw my hips back and pull myself out of his mouth.

Jason's eyes flick open and he looks up at me. If anything, he looks even more desperate than before. I sink down to my knees, drawing him into a kiss. He tastes like me, and if I was even a _little_ capable of still being aroused that would do it. Later, I'm sure that'll do the trick.

He moans into my mouth, and I trace my right hand down out of his hair and to the back of his neck. The feeling of the metal collar underneath my hand makes me give an appreciative sound, and I squeeze his neck for just a moment. I pull back, resting my forehead against his. I can feel the ragged pattern of his breathing, and the intermittent shudders that twitch his shoulders forward.

I reach down, find the tip of the sound, and pull it out of him. Maybe a little faster than I should, because his head tips back and he cries out, all his muscles going rigid and hard for a moment. The second sound that makes it out of his mouth is a shaking, dry sob, as shudders break the tension and he bows forward against my shoulder. I toss the sound up onto the bed, and then stroke my hand up his side. I press my lips against the side of his face.

"It's alright, Jaybird. You've done good so far, it's alright. Taken everything I wanted you to. You've been so good for me." I press another soft kiss to his skin, and then use my grip on his neck to pull him just far enough back that I can meet his eyes. I hold his gaze for a moment, then give a soft smile and tell him, "I love you, Jason."

" _Are you okay?"_

He eases into my touch, the shudders not going away but maybe calming down a little bit. I watch him swallow, and then, his voice rough, he answers, "Love you too, Roy."

" _I'm okay."_

I lean forward and kiss him again, just for a moment. "Couldn't have that in you while you were moving," I explain, partially as an apology. "Not without grabbing the one with straps, anyway." He gives a small, whimpering noise, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. I give a quiet laugh. "Maybe later. Right now, how about you stand up and lie back on the bed, Jaybird?" I lower my hands as he registers the command, dipping them to slide between his thighs and push them apart an inch or so. I make sure I have his gaze, and his focus, before I murmur, "I'd like to see how many reminders of tonight I can leave on these."

He groans, shudders a little harder. Then his mouth curls into a small, crooked grin that shakes at the edges, but is so purely Jason that I can't do anything but believe he's just fine. Even breathless, even wound into desperation, that grin can never be anything but Jason having the time of his life.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
